Xavier Krein Rah Kul Namour
Xavier Krein Rah Kul Namour Originally, Xavier Krein Rah Kul Namour or, Xavier Namor was a very shitty Flux user, and I couldnt take any critiscm. So I took all of it in and revamped him into a Helios user. This is that revamp. Appearance Xavier wears an ancient robe formed of Helios Flames, The robe was passed down from generations upon generations unto him. He also wears a A golden necklace with 7 smaller pieces, And a Brown crown to keep his "Perfect" hairstyle the way it is. His face makes him seem Unimpressed with everyone including his teammates. He carries his staff everywhere with him, No matter the occasion. Personality/Background Xavier is a male, His age ranging from 17 - 25, And is known for being an absolute pain in the ass of anyone. He often mocks his enemies or his teammates when they get knocked out, down, beaten up, or even die. Saying things such as "You should've tried harder" or "This is the result of you not training, Unlike me" He carries himself as the "Perfect Fighter" and carries the sun as the highest being to ever be created, Even worshipping it as god. He obviously takes his Training and Meditation EXTREMELY seriously, So when it's time to battle he wont be off guard and he'll be prepared. He holds his staff very dear to him as his Great Great Grandfather used it before he passed away due to an illness that sealed away his Flame of Fate. He always raised Xavier to be the absolute best he could be plus more and fight for his teammates if he ever came across any. Xavier grew up in poverty in a small town that had very little needed resources, So Xavier would get himself into danger, Scavenging out for things himself. He was raised to worship and praise the sun as the sun illuminated all things, And kept all things safe. "Where the sun lay, Happiness, Fortune, and Power for all shall lay aswell" When he grew up, He set off on an adventure in search of "Where the sun lays", Enemies to battle, And dreadfully, People to team up with. Quote "And thus, This is the result of my power compared to yours. You should've trained more, Fool." Movelist Stamina/Mana Bar Consumption Meditation increases your stamina by 2 every second. After being upgraded to 100, This feature will be useless as the bar doesn't go down, Only up. Here's the stamina consumption for the moveset. The bar usually drops on it's own every 1.5s. LMB - Heatwave: 0s = 2 Stamina, 5s = 6 Stamina, 10s = 12 Stamina, 15s = 17 Stamina, 20s = 29 Stamina. E - Solar Burst: This attack consumes 5 Stamina R - Helios Agility: This attack consumes 10 Stamina, and constantly drains for how ever many seconds you keep boosting. F - This consumes your entire stamina bar, And kills you instantly. However at 100/100/100, This removes your Stamina bar, as you give birth to a new form. Upgrades Increase Health (1SP/1.5+ Health) Increase Stamina/Mana Max (1SP/2+ Mana/Stamina Max) Increase Stamina/Mana Rate (1SP/1.5 Mana/Stamina Rate) How To Activate The Boss There are eleven special riddles I made to activate this boss, Have fun trying to figure them out. One, 10 Ghostly bullets, visible in the world, Only carrying power once enraged, against a strange entrance, One mustn't fall Two, An array of destructive colors flash in the blink of an eye, Leaving all eternally blind. Three, Blades full of life, Spins and Slashes, Healing and Dashes. These things determine the fate of the blade. Four, As chaos rains from above, Ten enemies or even more shall fall. Five, The flames of a bright-burning bird destroy all in it's path, Never harmed, Burning it's foes to a crisp. Six, Thorns arise, Thorns rain. One impaled from below, The other impaled from the sky. Seven, Much like blood, Paint spills on this battleground, Strangely enough, many drawings depicting warriors of this Universe. Eight, The highest number shines the brightest from the rest, Animals, Fruit, Tentacles. Nine, A sip from the elixir of life, fuels pure empowerment, Swiftly dodging anything while obliterating your foe. Ten, Explosions appear everywhere on the battleground, Barrages and flurries of pure destruction. Eleven, An enemy with a blue flame hung, A flame dies out as it's user slowly perishes. With these things complete, All anomalies have been activated. Boss Fight Xavier is a 3 Phase Boss-fight who fights his absolute hardest to defeat you, Even taunting you when he wins. He's not exactly difficult until phase 2. {PHASE 1} Data: Xavier during this phase has 50k HP, with 50 WS. Rewards for this battle are 100k Gold and 50k EXP Attacks: Uses the ability "Heatwave", This deals 125 damage and does a tiny bit of Knockback, Also dealing burn damage. Details: This ability is more frequently used by Xavier, It isnt too big, However the range is nothing to mess with. Uses the ability "Solar Burst", This deals 95 damage and knocks you back, dealing a buffed Burn Damage, This also buffs his speed and gives him a cosmetic glow effect. Details: Xavier uses this ability when someone is close to him, There will be a 1.5s delay before this attack gets pulled off, Meaning you have 1.5s to get away from him He uses the ability "Helios Agility", This deals 155 damage, Details: Xavier goes to an end of the map, A red line will be seen across the map, Symbolizing where he will boost, You will have 1.5s to find a spot to avoid being hit. {PHASE 2} Data: Xavier during this phase gains yellow eyes, with an angered frown. His skills are buffed, along with a two extra skills. The Rewards are 650k Gold and 450k EXP Attacks: Uses the ability "Heatwave", This move is buffed, Dealing 237 damage, This does a buffed Boss-Exclusive burn damage, Dealing 5 Damage per second, Details: This move is bigger than it originally was, It also burns brighter as a cosmetic, However it does take longer to fire, This is still frequently used. Uses the ability "Solar Burst", This move is buffed, Dealing 150 damage, This time it's a bit bigger with 3 bursts, and the same buffed burn damage from before. Details: This move is no-longer used when someone is near him, Now he fires it off randomly, This move is quite unstable now, As it can now cause self-harm, This is rare however. Uses the ability "Helios Agility", This move is buffed, dealing 300 damage + a stun to anyone who gets hit, This move has 3 uses this time. Details: Xavier now jumps into the sky, Three warning lines are visible on the map, You will have 2 seconds to find a spot to avoid being hit. Xavier now fires a giant orb of Helios into the sky with 7 smaller orbs orbiting it, The small orbs deal 245 while the largest deals 300. Details: All 7 orbs orbiting the much bigger one target 7 players at random, These are easy to dodge, however can be pesky in a smaller server, The final orb is randomly thrown somewhere near a player. Xavier now surrounds his staff in Helios energy, buffing his attacks. Details: This lasts for the duration of the last battle (Or when Xavier is below 25k HP), This boosts his Walkspeed to 75, And all of his attacks are multiplied by 2x {PHASE 3} Data: Xavier has erupted into a new form, Known as "Supernova" Or the supernova form, His power is boosted by tenfold, This is the first time he's ever had to use something like this. His health is now 550,000. His walkspeed is 75, Although he's usually just flying. The Rewards for this phase is 900k Gold and 750k EXP Attacks: Xavier now uses an ability named Sun Overture, He swings his spear and ends in a jab, Each swing fires an energy wave, The jab is like an energy wave, but a bullet-type thing. Details: These waves can deal quite the damage, dealing 300 damage each wave, The final bullet does 450, He uses this move most often. Xavier now uses an ability named Helios Rays, He puts his hand up into the sky and summons the aid of the sun, Beams of Helios will rain from the sky Details: Players in a 90-brick radius of Xavier will get struck, This deals 290 Damage. This is Xavier's special ability, He uses it as often as he'd use Helios Agility. Xavier now uses an ability named Solar Smash, He lands to the ground and slams his spear into the ground, Causing an eruption of solar energy! Details: Xavier does this when someone is too close, It deals 300 damage + knockback. Xavier now uses an ability named Orbiting Destruction. Xavier erupts and exerts his power, Orbs of Helios fire from him and orbit around him for 2s. They all fire and arch in the sky, Raining down, and causing explosions. Details: This skill is rarely used, But when you see him stop for a second, You know what's coming. Each orb from this attack deals 500 damage upon direct impact, The explosions only do 350. Xavier uses a familiar ability, Helios Agility, This time, Warnings are spread across the map in different patterns. He bursts with his sun-lance in front of him Details: If you get hit by this attack, It'll play a special animation of you being impaled and thrown back into the ground, This deals only 395 Damage, + a new special effect, Bleeding, which only stops until you're healed. Xavier uses a combination attack of Sun Overture and Solar Smash, The explosion from solar smash is a bit smaller. Details: This ability replaces Sun Overture, However only when he drops below 300k Health. Maps I customly made two maps, One before phase 3, One after, These didnt take me too long, Which explains why they're bad, But it's the effort that counts. After The Battle + Special Feats. After the battle, You will be transported to act 15, As a small reward for completing the boss battle. You're also rewarded Xavier, and given a head-start in upgrades, (5 points are automatically entered into your upgrades) Xavier is the first character that can be upgraded to 100 without it being given to you, Completely legitly. If you dont have the 50/50/50 Gamepass, The farthest you can upgrade Xavier to is 65. However if you do have the 50 gamepass, You can upgrade this character to 100, Giving you access to the Supernova Form Supernova Form This form is seen in the third phase of the boss fight, And is accessable via using the Supernova ability at full stamina once at 100/100/100. At this point, Stamina is completely negated. You can use this form for 15 minutes and it has a 560 second cooldown. Supernova Movelist LMB - Sun Overture: Each slash does 225 Damage, The final bullet will deal 300. This has a 1s cooldown, Being his base attack. E - Helios Rays: Each ray of Helios will deal 200 Damage, Any allies hit will be healed for 195 HP. This has a 5s Cooldown. R - Solar Smash: The explosion will deal 295 Damage. This has a 10s cooldown. F - Orbital Obliteration: Each orb upon direct impact does 300 Damage, explosions only do 225, This has a 20s cooldown. Z - Helios Agility+: Impaling an enemy causes 350 Damage, This has a 15s cooldown. X - Combo Attack: Each slash does 255 Damage, Explosion causes 295. This has a 2s cooldown and is an alternative to the LMB. Exclusive Rewards Here lies the list of people who get this character right away, Aswell as the exclusive boss variant, Containing the same damages, Aswell as the phase 2 form, replacing the normal Xavier. Me (flamingtiger313) 100/100/100/Automatic Unlock/Boss Variant JamarMario: Automatic unlock/Boss Variant phatmsguy: Automatic unlock GamingSkrillex: Automatic unlock/Boss Variant TheUncommonNoob: Automatic unlock/Boss Variant firehyperking: Automatic Unlock Trivia * Xavier from the start was planned to be scripted into the game by Flamingtiger313, However he's a fat lazy gat person so he gave up on that ambition * Xavier Krein Rah Kul Namour's name is based off of "Sun God's Descendant" In an ancient language * Xavier took weeks of revamping, Mostly because his developer got sidetracked multiple times. * Xavier was created and worked on by multiple people in a small little group, Preferably named "Team Erenos" * Xavier was originally planned to have a Dialogue, But the owner was terrible at dialogue, so he scrapped that idea * The riddles have still yet to be cracked by anyone in Team Erenos, (except for person who's been told of them already). ''' * '''Xavier's owner originally planned Xavier to be upgradeable to 150/150/150, But that was excessive. * The character Louise Scritre was a bit inspiration for Xavier's developer, Originally he wanted to try to make Xavier a better character than she was, But eventually he gave up and went with his own thing. If it werent for Louise and alexdavid, This character would've never been published, Big thanks to you. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Users of Helios